Pearly Stitch
with pupils (when younger) |mane = Light orchidish gray |coat = Cobalt bluish white |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman (English, S5E16) Tabitha St. Germain (English, S7E12) |headercolor = #E1EEFF |headerfontcolor = #ED97E2}} Pearly Stitch is an elderly female Earth pony with a very pale blue coat, pink mane and tail, blue eyes with dark blue pupils, and a cutie mark of a ball of purple yarn. She is unnamed in the show, credited only as "Elderly Pony" in Made in Manehattan and as "Older Pony" in Discordant Harmony, but she is named in merchandise. Design Pearly Stitch shares her body type, coat and sometimes eye colors, and cutie mark with Foggy Fleece, her body type and iris and sometimes pupil color with S05E06 Unnamed Earth Mare #18, and her body type and sometimes pupil color with Granny Smith, S07E10 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, "Lotus Petal", S08E19 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #1, and elderly S04E20 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3. Depiction in the series Pearly Stitch first appears in the season two episode The Mysterious Mare Do Well standing with other elderly ponies on a balcony. When the balcony breaks and falls, Pearly Stitch and the other elders are saved by Rainbow Dash. In season four, Pearly Stitch briefly appears in Simple Ways when Trenderhoof visits the town. In Leap of Faith, she attends Flim and Flam's demonstration of their miracle curative tonic. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya! and in the Crystal Empire stadium in Equestria Games. In season five, Pearly Stitch appears in Manehattan in Made in Manehattan. She watches the play that Coco Pommel and the Method Mares put on and has a brief speaking role. In season six, she appears in Manehattan again where she notices Pinkie's party cannon going off from the confined space in The Gift of the Maud Pie. In season seven, Pearly Stitch appears in Discordant Harmony with a speaking role. In The Perfect Pear, Pearly Stitch appears as a young mare in multiple flashbacks. In Fame and Misfortune, she appears as part of the mob, saying that she thinks Twilight Sparkle was better before she became a princess. In Once Upon a Zeppelin, she is one of multiple ponies photographing Twilight Velvet and Night Light. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Depiction in Equestria Girls Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Pearly Stitch's human counterpart briefly appears with Sand Trap at the Canterlot Mall movie theater and later appears walking in the mall alone. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts In Shake Things Up!, Pearly Stitch briefly appears walking past Applejack's juice bar at the Canterlot Mall. In Coinky-Dink World, she appears dancing with Mr. Waddle at the Sweet Snacks Café. In Good Vibes, she makes a background appearance walking in the Canterlot Mall. Equestria Girls: Better Together In Super Squad Goals, Pearly Stitch appears in Sunset Shimmer's comic book, knitting on a park bench as the Equestria Girls chase a jewelry store thief. Applejack uses her superhuman strength to throw the bench with her still on it to unsuccessfully stop the thief. Pearly Stitch safely lands on the bench and does not react to the incident. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Pearly Stitch briefly appears as an Equestria Land patron. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In the segment "Dashing Through the Mall", Pearly Stitch makes a cameo appearance receiving a holiday present from Sand Trap. Other depictions IDW comics Pearly Stitch appears on pages 17-19. In , she accidentally starts a fire at the Ponyville Retirement Village while trying to make a Filly Guides sum'yum. Merchandise In Enterplay's collectible card game, Pearly Stitch is named on card α #73 C, which lists the quote "I'm going to knit you a sweater, by gum, and I ain't budgin' until it's finished." Quotes Gallery See also * *Ponies with a similar name: Saddle Stitch. Category:Elders Category:Background characters